


frigid

by pacificnewt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, handjobs, hermann takes cold showers, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: in which newton geiszler takes both the worst shower and best shower of his life in the span of a half hour





	frigid

Newt giggles maniacally as he tugs his tie off and starts to unbutton his shirt. He sits on the edge of his and Hermann’s bed while he rips off his socks, shrugs off his shirt, and gets to work unbuttoning his pants. In the next room over he can hear the sounds of a raging shower and he breaks into a grin.

 

Hermann is happily minding his own business while he washes away his daily stress in the shower. He allows the water to run over his exhausted joints while he drags a hand through his soaked hair. He’s so immersed in the comforting feeling of being washed that he doesn’t hear the quiet click of the bathroom door opening, nor does he notice Newt’s sudden presence.

 

Hermann is enjoying his shower so much he feels it might be appropriate to start singing. He hums quietly— he could never manage the full-blown shows that Newt puts on in his showers— and he closes his eyes while he focuses on the water.

 

Newt slides his glasses off his face and places them neatly on the counter. He messes with his hair a little bit and turns to approach the shower that sits a few feet away. When he finds the courage in him, he snakes a hand past the curtain and pulls it ever so slightly. He pokes his head around it and notices Hermann is facing the other way. Perfect.

 

Hermann is still focused on the water in his face when Newt lifts his leg delicately over the side of the bathtub. He pulls the curtain back further and Hermann hums even louder, picking up the shampoo bottle to start washing his hair. Newt snickers to himself and eventually brings his other leg into the tub. He’s thankful the tub is relatively dry at his end.

 

When Hermann still does not notice his boyfriend intruding on his shower, Newt raises an eyebrow. Hermann rinses his hair and lets the soap run down his body with Newt staring at all the curves of his backside. He nearly whistles, then catches himself and instead inches closer.

 

In a quick moment of confidence, Newt seizes Hermann’s hips and pulls himself in.

 

Two things happen then. One: Hermann screeches, flinches, and jumps at the sudden contact and the uncertainty of what in the _hell_  is going on. Two: Newt screeches as well because his skin comes in contact with the water.

 

***

 

Hermann trudges out of the bathroom with a small towel furiously rubbing at his head. Once his hair is dry he throws the towel to the side and stops in his tracks to fold his arms over his chest and glare disapprovingly at the dripping wet Newt on their bed. Hermann looks _really_  pissed and Newt can’t help but chuckle because he always finds Hermann’s annoyance funny.

 

“For God’s sake, Newton! This is not funny!”

 

Newt’s face suddenly hardens and he furrows his brows. “You’re one to talk!”

 

“What on earth were you doing in my shower?”

 

“Why the hell do you take cold showers?!” Newt frowns and holds his arms, giving Hermann a theatrical shiver.

 

Hermann pinches the bridge of his nose and tugs at the collar of his t-shirt. “Health benefits,” he mutters.

 

“Like what?” Newt explodes, suddenly gesturing wildly in the air at nothing in particular. “Like hypothermia? Jesus, dude, I’m _still_  freezing my ass off!”

 

Hermann grimaces. “It helps to relieve stress, improves immunity and circulation, and speeds up the process of healing muscle soreness. All of which I benefit from.”

 

“But I benefit from none of it!” Newt pouts when Hermann gives him a look dripping with sarcastic pity.

 

“This may surprise you, Newton, but I take my showers for _myself_.”

 

“What?” Newt raises an eyebrow. “I take showers as often as I do because I thought you like the way my soap smells. If you won’t do the same for me I might as well cut down!”

 

Hermann sighs heavily and slips off his slippers at the foot of the bed. “Don’t bother. When one digs around in kaiju entrails as often as you do, frequent showers are in your best interest.”

 

Newt huffs. “I still don’t get it. You wouldn’t even let me change the temp! I was looking to have a little fun in an intimate place like a shower and you totally shot me down out of the sky!”

 

“Is that right?” Hermann gives something akin to a smile and sides next to Newt. “You could have just asked.” He slides a hand on his wet thigh.

 

“Yeah, but it would have been so much cooler if I just snuck in and turned you on and we had a great time!”

 

Without another word, Hermann rises and retreats into the bathroom again. Newt starts to stand and peak his head around the doorway before he hears the water start up again. His body is suddenly filled with excitement. Without missing a beat, Hermann returns, his shirt missing. “On with it, then.”

 

Newt grins and practically scrambles out of bed over to the doorway. He seizes Hermann by the waist and kisses him, at first sweetly, then he’s overcome by hunger. He fights his way into Hermann’s mouth and when he bites at his lips Hermann groans softly. Newt snakes his hand around his waist to grab at Hermann’s ass, which draws a whine from him.

 

“Come, we’ll waste the hot water,” Hermann breathes. Newt nods and leads him further into the bathroom, shuts the door behind them, and starts pulling Hermann’s pants and underwear off. Newt, luckily, never dressed himself after he was kicked from Hermann’s shower, so his naked body is exposed in the growing humidity of the air. Their bathroom mirror begins to fog while they kiss once more, teeth clashing, and Newt carefully helps Hermann over the tub and into the water.

 

Newt excitedly follows after him, pinning him against the shower wall almost immediately. After their lips clash again for a moment, Hermann pokes at Newt’s hip as if to signal for him to pull off. Once he does, Hermann takes his shoulders and flips their positions, Newt’s back now against the wall.

 

“What’re you—“ He’s cut off by Hermann suddenly dipping his head to kiss his jaw, down his neck, over his shoulders and chest. Newt slides his hands down Hermann’s sides and barely bites back a moan at the contact.

 

“Is this a fantasy of yours, darling?” Hermann’s voice is a coo and it’s the sort that drives Newt up the wall. “Shower sex?”

 

“Maybe,” Newt sighs, rolling his hips into Hermann’s. He’s already almost fully hard and has already started to leak precum.

 

Hermann chuckles lowly and kisses a particularly sensitive spot on Newt’s neck. When he earns a particularly loud moan, he smiles against his skin. “Then I suppose I should do the honors, hm?”

 

Newt nods. His hair is matted down considerably and his face is dripping with the same water that beats on both their sides. “Yeah, Herms, please.”

 

Hermann slides a hand down Newt’s body until he finds his cock in his grasp. Newt gasps sharply and holds a bar on the side of the shower to support himself.

 

Hermann smears what precum is left on the tip with his thumb and plays with him a little, smiling at him through half-lidded eyes. With the way the water droplets rest on his pale shoulders and his wet hair falls on his face, Newt thinks he looks hotter than the water feels and he bucks his hips into the touch.

 

Hermann starts to lazily stroke his length and Newt lets out a series of strangled whines. Hermann tries to silence him with a kiss, but Newt refuses to shut up and moans obscenely. “Dude, dude,” he groans, “you wanna get inside me?”

 

Hermann smirks a little, tightening his grip a little and starting to pick up the pace with his strokes. He leans into Newt’s ear. “You know I’d love it, darling, but my leg will screw me before I can screw you. Perhaps afterwards?”

 

Newt sighs loudly and continues to thrust his hips into Hermann’s grip. “Yeah, whatever, fine. I just— _fuck_ , oh, Hermann!”

 

Hermann lets out more than a few noises himself, watching Newt’s face intensely. His cheeks are flushed, his mouth open and spilling filthy sounds, his eyes frantically opening and closing. The scene is beautiful and Hermann thinks he could come from looking at him alone.

 

He doesn’t. He shifts his attention back to jerking Newt off, harder and faster and as good as he can manage. He drinks in Newt’s moaning. He never was a quiet one; Hermann thinks it’s endearing. Hermann starts to run his hands over Newt’s tattoos when Newt’s legs start to shake and he chokes out a broken, “Hermann!”

 

His orgasm is rather quick. He practically shouts when ribbons of white fluid find their way to splatter across Hermann’s chest. Hermann strokes him through it, surprised his legs didn’t buckle completely. The mess runs off both of them quickly, courtesy of the water, and Newt’s chest heaves.

 

Newt pulls Hermann in for a kiss, playful with a hint of lingering lust. Hermann pulls back, his eyes glossy, when Newt starts to pull back the curtain.

 

“Hm? Where are you going?”

 

Newt grabs Hermann’s shoulders and positions his mouth at his ear. “I’m not letting that amazing handy go unreturned. Go get in bed, I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you.”

 

Hermann flushes and makes a movement to turn the water off. Newt stops him and smirks.

 

“Leave it on. We’ll need it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at smut wow lmao i’m on tumblr @kaijugroup1e !!


End file.
